


Best of Three

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, MtF Trans Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert, Swearing, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt will be used in fic:150 – Bucky x Nat x Reader. Reader is a trans female and has a crush on Bucky. But as she’s unable to get pregnant and thinks he wants to start a family – she doesn’t do anything about it. Instead she confides in Nat and they end up bonding over it. Nat falls for her and tries to set up her and Bucky. Eventually turning into a poly relationship.





	Best of Three

“You ready, soldier?” Natasha asks, her face set neutral save for the slight tilt of her lips.

“Any time, Red.” Bucky responds, rolling his shoulders as he stares her down.

A beat of three seconds sounds silently between them with neither moving; the last moment of calm before a volley of jabs and fists are thrown between the two. A blocked kick here, a nearly missed elbow there. Soon both are panting for breath in their practiced dance of violence.

Physical exertion and mental irritation collide and result in a torrent of information being spilled.   Natasha swings her body up and over Bucky, wrapping an arm around his neck, using her thigh to pin his arm.  A sneer rips through Bucky’s chest as he flips them over and pins her to the mat.

“You getting soft?” Bucky smiles, regardless of the fatigue he feels setting in.

“Fuck you.” Natasha bites out, violently jerking trying to free herself.

“Natalia. Chill.” Bucky releases her. “What’s this about?”

Natasha huffs, sitting up, but not making eye contact. “Y/N… It’s about Y/N.”

“What about her?”

“You’re so blind.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tell me you don’t see the way she looks at you. The way she hangs on your every word.”

“I…”

“Or how she always keeps your six, even when hers is exposed… How she even brings you your coffee first? For fuck’s sake Barnes. She bleeds tells.”

“I thought she was just…” His words trail off as a small smile spreads across his face as hope reawakens in his chest.

“Just promise me you won’t be a fool and you’ll do something about it.” Natasha says standing up to leave. “Tell her.”

“I will.”

Natasha nods stiffly once. Turning to the door, her movements compelled by pain and jealousy.

 

* * *

 

After a quick shower, Bucky slowly makes his way over to Y/N’s room.  He waits by her door, arm raised to knock for a moment, frozen and lost in his thoughts.

“Just fucking do it.” He whispers to himself, dropping his arm to knock on her door.

Muffled words come to him through the door, seconds that feel like years pass. The door opens and there she is, smiling at him like he’s sunshine.

“Hey.”

Bucky opens his mouth but finds no words.

“Wanna come in or you good staying in the hall gaping?” Y/N laughs, tilting her head to the side. “I have to take my shot, so in or out, Buck.”

“Shot?” Bucky shakes his head, clearing the fog from his mind.

“Yeah, every week. Same bat time, same bat channel. Well not really, I switch legs each week.”

“Right.” He nods, moving into her room and closing the door. “Bruising?”

“Only if I’m aggressive with it.”

Y/N moves about her room, collecting the items she needs, sterilizing the bottle and then the spot on her leg before doing the injection.

Bucky watches as if in a trance, using these last few seconds to steady his mind. 

“So, what’s this about then, Buck?”

“I… I have something to tell you.”

“Is it that you’re way too old for me? Because I already know that.” Y/N trying to lighten the mood.

“No. Not that.” Bucky chortles. “But I like you. A lot. Natalia just yelled at me, well, her version of yelling. I can’t get you off my mind, doll.”

“What?”

“I like you. Have for… too long now without saying anything.”

Y/N sits slowly on her bed, as silent shock fills the room.

“Doll, say something, please.”

“I, I like you too. I just didn’t you’d ever…”

“Think that I’d like you back? That makes two of us.” Bucky chuckles, sitting next to her and timidy takes her hand in his. “I just want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

Thoughts and emotions flood her mind. Things she wished to say to him, confess, and revel in slosh and slur together as unbelieving joy creeps to the forefront of her mind, only to be chased by fear and doubt.

“I can’t have children.” She says quickly, the words tumbling from her lips before she can stop them. “I can’t give you a family.”

“I don’t…” His brows furrow in concern. “What made this eat away at you?”

“You’re so good with kids, and I just always assumed…”

“Next time, ask me first.” He pleads. “It’s not a high priority to me. And I can’t have children either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. One of the many nails in my coffin. The serum, it enhanced everything. But the first few times in cryo, I think that’s what did it. I haven’t exactly done the math, but those first few times... I can’t father children. Trust me they took  _many_ samples. And the fact that they couldn’t breed their own army of super soldiers. Point for me, but not them.”

“So, this isn’t an issue?”

“Not at all.” Bucky says, giving her a small sincere smile. “I just want you, who you are in here.”

He points to her heart and then her head, smirking as the tension in the room dissipates.

“And if we ever get to the point of wanting them. We can talk about it, we have options.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks have gone by since the unsteady confession of feelings. Joy and love blooming between Bucky and Y/N as their relationship begins to grow.

Everyone seems happy for them, in their finally admitted state of affection.  Everyone save one.

Natasha avoids them as much as she can, volunteering for more missions with Clint, Steve, and Wanda than normal. She acts much the same, but isn’t that her way? To hide her true feelings without thinking twice about it?

Her highly veiled hostility begins to weigh on Bucky, and as such, also on Y/N.  They both know something is… off. But neither can put their finger on it.

Eventually, Y/N drags Bucky with her to talk to Steve about it.

“You two are so dense, you know that?” Steve asks, irritably as he packs a bag for the next mission.

“Steve.”

“We don’t know what’s going on, thought you might know.” Y/N says, confused as ever by Steve’s darkened mood.

“First. You two can’t figure out that you like each other.” Steve says, throwing a pair of boots into his case. “Then. You two can’t see what you’re doing to Nat. That you all are for some goddamn reason in love with each other, but you can’t see it.”

“Shit.” Bucky says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Wait.” Y/N slowly catching up.

“I’ve held my peace for too long, out of respect for Nat. But you two. You should be horse whipped. First you, then you, then you again.” Steve says, pointing to Bucky, then Y/N, then Bucky again.

“Dammit Steve. Why didn’t you say something?” Bucky asks.

Steve slams his bag shut, his captain voice rising with each word. “Because I thought with the two of you, you’d have enough brain power to figure it out!”

He looks to his watch and rolls his eyes. “Alright, I have to go. But while I’m gone, you two better sort this thing out. Go talk to Nat. Fix this.”

“Isn’t she going with you?”

“No. I grounded her, she’s too distracted as of late. And it’s up to you two to fix it!”

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes of hushed whisper yelling and planning later, Bucky and Y/N leave Steve’s room with what they hope to be the perfect plan. 

Y/N moves to her room to call for take away from three of their favorite places. 

Bucky moves to his room to clean and rearrange things, making the small living room into a romantic setting.

Three delivery guys, 16 or so candles, and one pep talk later…

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Y/N races to Natasha room, knocking fervently on the door.

When the door is open, Y/N is met with kind, yet guarded eyes.

“Y/N.”

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“Me.”

“What is this about?”

“Please?” Y/N holds out a hand to Natasha.

Natasha sighs, hope beginning to well in her chest as she places her hand in Y/N’s. Together they walk down the hall in silence.

“I’ve been a fool.” Y/N says as she stops in front of Bucky’s open door.

“Me too.” He adds, holding out his hand to Natasha. “We both have been… so stupid.”

“Please?” Y/N pleads, nodding her head to Bucky’s room. “Join us and maybe we can come to something that will make us all happy?”

Natasha looks back and forth between the two, looking for any sign of deceit or hidden motive. 

Slowly a smile works its way across her face and she puts her free hand in Bucky’s.

“Okay.”


End file.
